Meddlesome Fate
by ABOVEandBEYOND
Summary: The story of how something so destined to be turned out so horribly wrong. This is their second chance, a new twist, and all with the aid of something called fate. Trory.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: Interpret this how you will. I'm hoping for feedback, good or bad so roll with it, and enjoy.

* * *

You see, fate had a funny sense of humor. I mean, if it weren't for fate, irony would be practically nonexistent, right? Who else keeps pugs looking so damn unfortunate? And who else would have Bush's votes mysteriously wrongly counted? I mean, that big-eared Texan as the President of America? Hilarious. Oh, and it got even better when Bush was re-elected. Eight years under his reign would be like one long standing joke.

However, this time fate was determined. As if fate were a horse with blinders on, it could only see and move toward its intended destination.

Fate had a knack for pairing up soul mates. Who were you kidding? She was a higher being, a divine force. She could do anything she bloody well pleased to do. You don't exactly want to go messing with the one who could alter your destiny in a second, now, would you?

And I'm sure that you're familiar with fate's handiwork.

Without fate's intricate and elaborately woven plans, Anthony may have never met Cleopatra.

And who'd ever heard of Bonnie without Clyde ?

How about Romeo and Juliet? The classic love story, torn apart by their families' disapproval, the tragic deaths—so, maybe, their story was a little far-fetched, but you had to admit the drama sure caught your attention, eh? I mean, you just need to flash a little glitter for the audience to buy this gem. No wonder PR companies are making so much these days; isn't it their job to create glitz and glam for whatever the need may be?

Shah Jahan and Mumtaz Mahal? Does that ring any bells? The famous Indian landmark, the Taj Mahal, perhaps? He built that extravagant and overly expensive building as a dedication to his late wife. That's gotta say something about their loving relationship.

Oh, not to mention fate's one true genius in setting up the most beloved couple in all of history—Ben & Jerry.

C'mon, it's undeniable that fate had a pretty impressive resume.Each distinguished couple was yet another notch in her belt, another plaque on her wall.

Well, okay, so maybe there have been a few mishaps down the road. So what if Anthony and Cleopatra were mercilessly slaughtered by hostile Romans and then had their decaying carcasses paraded around town?

And the whole Bonnie and Clyde habit of robbing banks was just a minor detail, really. I swear, their love was pure. And perhaps somewhat illegal.

And sure both Romeo and Juliet had both their lights snuffed out in the end, but it sure as hell made an absolutely incredible play. Fate would have to thank Shakespeare for his contributions on that one, though.

Well, Mumtaz died, too, but her loving husband, Shah Jahan, wouldn't have been inspired to build one of the greatest architectural pieces of the world otherwise. What's a little grief over his dead wife compared to creating the Taj Mahal? I'm sure Jahan mourned properly before diving into the construction finalizing the blueprint.

Oh, but I got you now! There is absolutely no wrong, nothing even remotely negative about the joined forces of Ben and Jerry. I've got three words for you, baby: gourmet ice cream. Enough said. All you pessimists out there can go suck it. Those two were bloody brilliant! Honestly, who would've thunk to combine walnuts and fudge chunks in banana ice cream? Or brownies and fudge in a deliciously rich chocolate ice cream?

Not to mention, even their packaging is perfect: 100 recyclable. Plus, they've vowed against inhumane treatments to their dairy cows: no chemical hormones whatsoever. All natural. All tasty. All good in my book. That what I'd like to call 'a match made in heaven.'

Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I think I recall the angels singing when Ben had first met Jerry on that faithful, faithful day. C'mon, give it up, man. That was, without doubt, a work of pure genius. Pure _culinary _genius.

But fate is an honest being and because of that, she will 'fess up to her great mess up.

One more thing: Brad and Jen? America's golden couple? Fate was on hiatus when those two called it quits. So what if Brad was lusting after another woman, Angelina? Hey, fate has been devoting body, mind, and soul for this job; she needs a little break once in a while. Is that too much to ask? Gosh, you burn a candle at both ends and…

However, she can't deny one thing. No excuses—she was responsible for the joining of Yoko Ono and John Lennon. I mean, it seemed like a good idea at the time. And for all those disgruntled Beatles enthusiasts and audiophiles out there, fate would formally like to send her sincerest apologies. She claims it must've been some temporary lapse of insanity. Her psyche is currently under extensive evaluation.

What I'm trying to say is that fate was determined this time. Really, she had learned from her mistakes. Her goal was simple: unite Tristan Dugrey with Rory Gilmore. And if it all turned out according to fate's plan, the two of them would develop a relationship so epic, even Romeo and Juliet would be impressed.

Well, it certainly sounded simple enough.

* * *

tell me whatchya think. even if it's just a word, it fuels me to write. 


	2. Let the Games Begin

AUTHOR: Well, aren't you surprised that I'm actually following through on a second chapter? If you've noticed, on my other story, I've yet to update after months and months. I have about a dozen more chapters written for CB, but I'm not sure if it was going in the right direction plot-wise so things have been put on hold for a while now.

Anyway, I'm glad I got such positive feedback from you guys. If you review even more, trust me, I'll update. I love reviews. I love to know that people are reading and enthusiastic about what's to come. Like I said, they're inspirational.

This chapter isn't perfect, but I wanted to get something out there and maybe, later, I might edit it. This was just a kind of warm up chapter. Steamier, juicier things are to come in later chapters. I have a lot planned for these two, but I wanted to ease into it. Stick with me, people, it'll be well worth it in the end.

* * *

Chapter Two:

**Let the Games Begin **

All things considering, things had been going...er--

...great.

...good.

...fine.

Yeah, things have been ...fine with Tristan and Rory.

Sure, that's exactly what it was. Fine, I swear. _Fine._

You know, fine-ish. Kind of fine, kind of not. But, let's focus on the _fine _partinstead of the _not _part I mean, it wasn't as bad as it could be, so I guess that's a high point, right? It's not like he was tormenting her every chance he got. It's not like she'd been growing more and more aggravated with the relentless taunting.

It's not like Rory had composed a semi-serious hit list in her mind with Tristan second in line, right after Yoko Ono.

It's not like Tristan is being a complete jackass, selling himself short, and portraying himself as the antithesis of Rory's prince charming.

Except for the fact that it _was_ like that--_exactly_ like that. It's been-- what? Two weeks, maybe, and she was currently at the 'pull-your-hair-out stage'.

But, come on, it's not _that bad._

Shut up-- don't judge me, all right? I'm not naive, just optimistic, a glass-half-full kind of gal. What's so wrong with that?

And as the perpetual optimist, I, Fate, had all the confidence in the world that things would eventually turn around.

Think about it. Their budding relationship was only two weeks old-- a mere infant at this stage. The way she planned it, there was _plenty _of time left. Meaning, there would be _plenty_ of opportunities in the future for the two to develop some more-than-platonic feelings for each other.

Well, first, Tristan and Rory would have to reach the friend level before we had to worry about it progressing much further. Hey, one step at a time, right?

Right now, fate would have to hope their relationship would progress to the 'non-hostile' stage.

Then would come the 'acquaintance' stage.

Next would be the 'I'm-not-afraid-to-admit-you're-my-friend' stage.

Between this and the next level, there would undoubtedly be some confusion. Some 'what-the-hell-am-I-feeling?' questions might arise in their complex teenage psyches. Their palms will grow uncharacteristically sweaty, their breathing becoming unusually erratic, their gaze drifting for an oddly longer time than socially acceptable.

And then there would be a leap of faith. Faith, not fate, silly. Ah, Fate knew this part very well. The leap of fate, the turning point, whatever you call it. That would be the climax of her whole mission; after that, she could sit back and relax. Things would work themselves out. A love this strong couldn't stop itself from developing, no matter the circumstance. Yup, an almighty and unforgettable leap from friends to a committed and full-blown couple.

Yes, that encompasses all the snuggling and smooches and hand-holding between any typical boyfriend-girlfriend dynamic.

The anniversaries.

The shoulder-to-cry-on times.

The picking up of the restaurant bills.

Study dates. Sock hops. Shared straws.

The whole nine yards.

And if she had anything to do with it, it'd been sooner rather than later.

However, let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?

Back to reality. Recently, things haven't been progressing so smoothly between the two unyielding and strong-willed Chiltonites.

There was just a lot of head-butting.

Then again, what great relationship didn't have its ups and downs? Isn't that what makes love stories so memorable? Hello? Elizabeth Bennett and Fitzwilliam Darcy? Does that sound familiar? The two made a hell of a novel together. Those two are symbolic characters for the modern-day people…like, Tristan and Rory perhaps. Only loosely-based, yes, but still true to a certain extent.

All I can say is, it's a good thing opposites attract. Because these two are certainly opposites and Fate needed everything in her favor to make this mission a success.

* * *

When Tristan first saw her, first laid eyes on Rory Gilmore, he knew she was different. She practically glowed innocence, uncontaminated and pure innocence. And immediately, the alarm bells rang in his head, telling him that he would sure have fun chasing this one.

_Maybe this one would be willing to put up a fight, resist a little before giving up inevitably into my charm._

It would sure be fun tainting her innocence, corrupting her purity. Maybe it was time to move in on his kill.

_Finally, something new in this age old crap hole._

Things were looking up. He needed some fresh meat here, some new entertainment. He'd practically gone through all the girls, and he wasn't one to go for second round leftovers. _This was going to be a worthwhile chase. Fair game.  
_

And if he could admit to himself, this Rory girl was definitely a looker. Usually, he tried to keep his conquests nameless, blurry-faced but like he said, she wasn't the average girl. Emotionally-detached to the T.

She was way too…unsuspecting to be like one of the many. Naiveté might work in his favor this time.

And so the newest student—Rory Gilmore—becomes Tristan's newest conquest and the official _Mary _of Chilton.

As they say, _let the games begin._

* * *

Review please.

Feedback is addicting.

* * *


End file.
